Unknown
by DaniellaPeirce
Summary: Hayden was taken by scientists after Claire and the rest revealed themselves to the world. After getting out and forgetting most of what transpired while in their labs, she finds that her younger sister, Bailey, and herself are being tracked. OC/ Sylar. What will happen? R&R please!


This is my first Heroes fanfic!

I hope you like it.

* * *

_The door opened and one of the nurses walked in with a tray. I shifted in the corner. "You know that those drugs don't work, so why keep trying?" I pushed my black hair out of my eyes. "I'm only doing my job, hon." I winced a little as the needle pierced my arm. The nurse left the way she came after taking some notes. I felt slightly woozy but other than that I was fine. The room was sound proof, so that meant that I couldn't hear any of the other prisoners screaming. _

* * *

I woke up with a start, breathing hard. "It's just a dream." I sighed to myself. A dream of memories, but a dream nonetheless. I threw the covers off and got to my feet. "Bailey?" I asked the darkness. I rubbed my eyes before the world came crashing in again. _Yes_? I heard Bailey, my little sister, respond in her mind. I ignored her. I pushed my dark hair out of my face with a breath; I could smell the coffee and eggs and bacon from here. Good, my unusually high senses were back online now. "Bailey?" I asked again coming around the corner and SpongeBob Squarepants theme music blasted my ears properly. "Bailey, turn it down, you'll wake up the neighbours."

Wide eyed, Bailey turned the TV down and took a sip of her coffee. "Whatcha doing up this early sis? It's like six o'clock." She asked, but her jade eyes stayed locked on the television. "It's not that early," I reasoned, and she turned away from the idiot box to give me a look, "I couldn't sleep." I told her, and walked into the kitchen. "Memories? Or was it new?" Bailey asked as she got to her feet with her empty bowl and followed me. "Old ones. Not that long before they got us out." I leant a hip against the counter, and she was watching me; I smiled half-heartedly. "The memories don't bother me, Bay; it's the fact that there are some missing. That's what's pissing me off." Bailey dumped her bowl in the sink, and poured me a coffee. "Thanks," I said as she handed it to me.

"Hayden, if you think about it so often, why don't you just find them yourself?" I shook my head, and took a sip of my coffee; it tasted sour. "It doesn't work like that, Bay, and you know it." Bailey shrugged her tiny shoulders and walked back into the lounge room, with our little noisy monster, George. I could find them, I told myself as I took another sip of coffee. And I probably could, if I had the right friends. But unfortunately, my friends consisted of a fourteen year old younger sister, a twenty six year old med student, and a yappy little Pomeranian named George.

I drank the last of my coffee, put the cup in the sink and went for a shower.

Sticking your hand out for a taxi in the pouring rain is not recommended. My black hair was sticking to my neck and coat and the taxis were being asses, so it took me fifteen minutes to flag one down.

I did get one eventually though. I quickly opened the door and hopped in. "Where to?" The cabbie asked and I told him the street. I glanced up at the rear view mirror and at the cabbie's face. I never forget a face. I knew this man and as he locked eyes with me I realised he knew who I was too. I sucked in a breath and he stopped the car abruptly. "You." I said and shut my eyes quickly; I teleported out of the car and back into my apartment."

I landed on my feet in my kitchen—which didn't find purchase on the linoleum floor—and I fell flat on my arse. "Holy shit." I whispered to myself and leant my head against the counter. My cell phone was in my bag, and I quickly grabbed it out and dialled Bailey's school number. "Hello? Yes I'm going to be picking Bailey Summers up in about thirty minutes; I'm her older sister, Hayden. Could you please inform her of this? Thank you." I hung up and got to my feet shakily. I don't know why I was being such a wuss about this. I always had a way of finding things that I wanted; and Bailey had said that was a gift, like the other ones I had. She had said that I was worrying about this, that I could find them.

My baby sister, as far as I knew, had no 'abilities' beyond that of a normal human; but I could be wrong. I shut my eyes tightly and let out a breath to collect my thoughts.

Okay.

So I now had a little over twenty minutes to get everything ready to leave because I didn't trust those people. That cabbie was one of them. I couldn't use a car because then they could track us.

I went and got dressed out of my wet clothes and into new ones, packed some of mine and packed most of Bailey's stuff in a suitcase. I let out a breath and grabbed the handles to both suitcases, "Okay, okay." I said to myself and concentrated on Bailey's school gates. A few seconds later and I saw outside them with our suitcases and Bailey was there with her school bag.

The teacher nodded when she saw me and Bailey looked up. It was still raining but not nearly as badly, I pulled up the umbrella anyway. "Sis? Why do you have our stuff…?" Her eyes widened as she realised what was going on. "They found us?" I nodded silently and lifted the umbrella to cover her. "I'm not too sure. But it was one of them, we have to go now." I handed her one of the suitcases. "Okay." I handed her the other and gripped her arm. I concentrated on our parents' house, though they didn't live there anymore, my older sister did. The tall iron fence and the old oak that sat just inside the property line. When I opened my eyes we were home and it wasn't raining at all, it tends to be hot and muggy in Montana.

I opened the little iron gate and ushered Bailey inside. I glanced to the side of the path; the plants looked like they hadn't been watered in ages. I paused and gripped her hand tighter. Jesse never _not_ tended to her garden, "Bailey," I whispered and stopped walking, she did too. "Bailey, wait just outside the gate please." My words were shaky and quick in rushed whispers. Bailey's face changed and fear showed, before being covered up in a mask that no child her age should know how to make. I cocked my head to the side to hear inside the two story building; nothing but the sound of my own soft breathing and Bay's. Jesse wasn't here, and it looked as if she hadn't been for quite a while. I swore softly and started for the house. I opened the front door cautiously and stepped into the threshold. "What took you so long?" My sister's voice came from the kitchen table. I eyed her suspiciously, I hadn't heard her before I'd walked in the house; something was up. "Hey, Jess. Just dropped in to say hi." That was a safe way to greeting the stranger wearing my sister's face, and I said it convincingly. The stranger pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven and put them on a rack; I had to admit, whoever they were, they were doing a very good impression of Jess.

Then, they did just one thing that tipped me off; she grinned at me, Jesse hated my guts for what I was, she'd never smile or grin at me in happiness. "Thanks, hon, how nice. Do you want some of these? Where's Bailey?" Within the time it took them to say her name I had the person pinned up against the far wall; a knife I didn't even know I'd had grabbed, in my hand, at their throat. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my sister? Hmm? 'Cause you don't smell like her." Jesse's face morphed back into what I presumed to be its original state. The man was a good couple inches taller than me, dark hair and eyes and he had kept the grin on his face. It unnerved me and he cocked his head, "They didn't tell me just who it was they wanted." A hand came up to touch my face, or strangle me; I didn't know and didn't care to find out. I knocked the hand aside and jumped back until my spine hit the other wall with a crack of force. I growled from my wall and a guarded look settled on his face. "I take it that you don't remember me then?" I didn't answer him, simply grunted and tracked his every move. "I'm not here to harm you." I snorted, I couldn't help it. "Yeah, sure. Where's my sister?"

The man picked up a cookie and handed it out to me, when I showed no signs of taking it he sighed and started to eat. "Your sister's fine." I bristled at the lie and growled; arching my back against the wall. "Lies." I grounded out, and he paused, considered me for a moment and then smiled. "There has been no undoable damage done to her." I snorted; it was truth, but only half of it. "Still a lie," I told him, but since he wasn't attacking I got out of my stance and glared cautiously at him. "Why aren't you trying to eat my brains yet?" I paused with a frown; where the hell did that come from? The man coughed and nearly choked on the cookie he was eating. "You do remember me." I shook my head furiously, "I've never met you in my life." "I beg to differ," I snorted very un lady like and took a step closer. "Bull, I don't even remember your face." The man snorted back, "Now you're the one who's lying."

This playful banter seemed familiar and I bit my tongue before I continued. Now that I studied his face properly, I could see a familiarity about him. His face and eyes struck a cord and I stood there dumbly for a moment. I hadn't realised Bay had walked into the house I was zoning that badly. I was at her side and in a defensive posture in a second. I'd all but forgotten I could fight, until I was. "I'm not going to hurt her either." The words were lazy as they spilled in monotone from his mouth. But they were truth. "Where is Jesse?" The man took a step forward, close enough to touch, and grinned down at me. "Taken, by the others. I had nothing to do with it." His hand reached up to touch my face again. I let it rest there a moment before jerking back out of reach. I got a glimpse of who he was through the skin contact, what he'd done and why he was so insistent at being good in my eyes. Those few things were enough to awaken the memories I had of him. "Gabriel," My eyes snapped open and the foreign word escaped my lips. Bailey tugged on my arm, "Sis, there's these guys outside—'' Gabriel glared at the intrusion but didn't comment and leant a hip against the kitchen counter with ease. "That's just Hiro, Ando, Clare Bear and her psychotic father."

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
